The disclosure herein relates generally to medical wound care systems, and more particularly, to epithelialization methods, dressings, and systems using reduced pressure.
Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure has been used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage granulation at a tissue site. In the normal healing process of a wound, epithelialization (or re-epithelialization since epithelium is actually growing to replace lost epithelium) takes place after granulation and can present a number of issues.